United
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / X-ray and Vav / MadRay / MoVav / Mavin / Raywood . We all carry our own responsibilities that are often linked to our destiny on our shoulders. But big secrets being kept quiet can cause quite some chaos in the end after all. Will Vav and X-ray's friendship make it through this time or will they lose each other forever? Warning: Yaoi and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

X-ray and Vav are hurrying as they heard that a villain appeared there.

"So. Have you decided yet?" X-ray asks glancing to Vav striking up a conversation as they head to the location.

"Not yet. It isn't exactly easy to choose between Mogar and Ash." Vav admits.

"You'll figure it out. And when you do I'll definitely help." X-ray assures him.

"Thanks." Vav smiles. "And what about you? Has anyone caught your interest?"

"Were here." X-ray says and the two skid to a stop.

In front of them is a villain with a large metal rectangle device strapped to his back. He has a black remote with a red button in his hand as well. "Haha!" He calls out his hair messy like an insane scientist. "Soon this to explode and you'll all be covered in paint!"

There are a few horrified screams at this.

"Halt right there!" Vav calls getting the villains attention.

"Ah X-ray and Vav. I was wondering when you'd show up." The villain chuckles. "Now this will make it even more fun." He goes to push the button.

Vav dashes forward and uses his slow-mo hands to try to stop the villain from doing so.

X-ray charges up his glasses noticing an electrical panel on the side of the machine. He fires at it in which the thing short circuits as the panel explodes.

The villain moves back from Vav spinning around trying to see what happened. "No! What have you done!"

With that police tackle him and he's arrested.

"Another day another villain stopped." Vav says smiling.

"Well now that that's all done." X-ray says stretching his arms above his head only for a moment. "I'm heading off."

"Wait." Vav turns to his friend who meets his eyes. "Do you have any idea on how to help me?"

"Well think about it." X-ray tells him. "Who do you like the most? Who would you want to be with?"

Vav pauses and takes a moment to think. "Well I think it'd be Mogar."

"Then why not hang out with him?" X-ray suggests. "Test it out a little and then decide."

"Okay." Vav brightens. "Thanks X-ray!" He hugs his friends. "I'll go now." He heads off with that.

"Good luck." X-ray says then turns away and heads off on his own way.

... With Vav...

Vav keeps going until he makes it to Mogar treehouse that was built after X-ray and Vavs failed attempt. "Mogar?" He calls but received no reply. "I wonder where he is."

"Vav?"

Vav turns around and sees Mogar approaching with his mother. "Hey Mogar. I just came here wondering if you wanted to hang."

Mogar nods.

Mogar mother moos getting the twos attention before heading off for now.

"Walk?" Mogar asks turning back to Vav.

"Sure." Vav agrees and the two begin walking together through the forest. He glances to Mogar and finds himself blushing as his heart skips a beat. He glances away though had he not turned away at that moment he would have seen Mogar glancing to him with his own blush. "What's new around here?" He starts a conversation.

"Owls have new babies." Mogar tells him. "Fox move in too."

"That sounds like everything's going well here." Vav says and Mogar nods. "It's nice out here. It's so peaceful and everything."

It's true. The dappled sun beams hitting the forest floor through the trees with not a cloud in the sky. It's not too hot thanks to a nice breeze blowing gently on through. The forest looks happy and healthy with critters dashing around with no sign of trouble anywhere as the animals go about their daily business. The animals are closer here seeing as how they trust Mogar and Mogar trusts Vav so they trust Vav as well. It's a very nice day to be out and about in the forest indeed.

The two begin talking to each other about anything that comes to mind as they walk. Both enjoying each other's company quite a bit.

"This is fun." Vav admits smiling. "Hanging with you out here in this peaceful forest."

"Vav want see something?" Mogar asks in which Vav turns to him.

"Sure." He agrees and the two stop walking.

Mogar suddenly picks Vav up bridal style causing the British heros face to turn red. He jumps up and into the tree only to dash through the trees careful to not injure either of them. He does a quick glance down to see Vav with a blushes face and eyes gazing in amazement as well as wonder as they speed through the trees. He smiles glad that the other is enjoying this. He stops at a certain tree standing on a rather thick branch. He gently lets Vav sit on the branch then sits next to him.

Vav glances to Mogar when they stop then turns to see what Mogar is looking at. He gasps when he sees the sight.

It's a beautiful large clearing with grass just tall enough to sway in the wind and a bunch of pretty flowers also all around. The sun shines directly onto the clearing illuminating it like a spotlight.

"Whoa." Vav gasps in amazement. "It's so beautiful."

Mogar nods in agreement. "Mogar like this place."

"I can see why." Vav confirms.

"Our area?" Mogar asks turning to Vav who also turns to look to him.

Vav smiles and nods. "Yeah. That sounds good."

Mogar smiles happily at this.

Vavs P.O.V.

I think that I've actually made up my mind. I definitely love Mogar more. I just wonder if he likes me back.

Oh bloody hell!

Maybe X-ray knows what to do!

I should ask him for advice later.

No ones P.O.V.

X-ray is lounging on the couch playing some video games on the Xbox when Vav returns. He pauses his game and turns to the other. "So?" He asks. "How'd it go?"

"You know." Vav plops down beside his friend. "I think I love Mogar more than Ash." He admits. "I just have no idea if he even likes me back. Plus I have no idea how to even begin to ask him out in the first place."

X-ray chuckles. "You're oblivious huh?" He says quietly.

"Huh?" Vavs eyes flicked to him not having heard what he said.

"Nothing." X-ray waves it off. "Look. One of the best ways to go about it is to just say it. Now you listen here." He puts an arm around his friend. "This is what we're gonna do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The next day Vav arrives at Mogars treehouse.

Vav glances back to X-ray who is hiding in the bushes.

X-ray pops out just long enough to wave in encouragement to the other before going back into hiding.

Vav takes a deep breath and moves closer to the treehouse. "Mogar?" He calls looking up at it.

After a few moments the bear like man jumps down in front of Vav as the other watches.

Their eyes meet.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Vav says blushing slightly in nervousness and Mogar tilts his head questioningly. "Well you see..." he begins. "Um..." He begins tapping his pointer fingers together.

"Vav can tell Mogar." Mogar assures him.

This seems to be what Vav needed as he finally blurts it out. "I'm in love with you." He now waits for the other to respond.

Mogar moves closer and gently grips Vavs chin getting him to look to him. He leans in and seals their lips in a kiss. He had seen other people do this as a sign of affection so he decided to try it. He also wasn't sure if the animal ways he knows of would even work so he'll try the human way first.

Vav is surprised at first but soon melts into the kiss as he begins kissing back.

Both of them very happy that the other likes them back. They pull away from air and look into each other's eyes.

"Mogar love Vav." Mogar says making Vav almost grin only for their lips to seal together again.

X-ray silently fist pumps then he turns and leaves the two love birds alone for now. He heads to Hilda's lab wondering what she has today. He enters finding Hilda, Orf, Rusty and Ash already here. "Hey guys." He greets causing them to look to him.

"Hey X-ray where's Vav?" Ash asks.

"With Mogar." X-ray tells them smiling. "Finally got them to admit their feelings. It went really well."

"Finally!" Ash says smiling.

"Yeah it's about time that those two admitted their feelings for each other." Hilda agrees. "I mean everyone else could see it we were just wondering when it was going to happen."

"Well no more waiting." X-ray confirms.

"Well anyways now that you're here you're just in time for a new thing I've been working on." Hilda turns away then pulls out a ray gun. "This can be used to freeze something the size of a person's feet." She explains. "It has limited charge right now until I can get more so use it wisely." She hands it to X-ray.

"Sweet." X-ray says taking and examines the futuristic looking white and light blue ray gun. "I'll use it as needed." He promises putting it away.

"Good. That's all I have right now." Hilda tells him. "And no sign of any bad guys. So if you want you can go to the apartment and rest."

"Well I'll be going then." X-ray says then leaves the lab. He heads off on his way with that. He makes it back to the apartment and heads to his room plopping down onto his bad backwards. He then turns to a calendar on his wall. He notices a date is circled. "Ah. That's right. The family dinner." He says remembering why the one date is circled. He sits up and looks to his bedrooms doorway. "I still have to tell Vav that I'll be going to that." He reminds himself. "Well I still have a little time to do so." He flops back down onto the bed. "I'll just rest for a moment." He closes his eyes letting himself drift off into sleep.

...

Vav arrives back at the apartment and he looks around after closing the front door behind himself. "X-ray?" He calls but receives no answer. So he begins looking around the apartment until he finds the other in the others own room asleep. He smiles at this. "Why am I not surprised?" He says to himself. "He'll be out until he decides it's time to get up." He is about to turn away. "I kind of wonder how you could sleep through practically anything." He says chuckling. "Though thanks for helping me." He heads off to the kitchen with that to get something to eat. He puts some chips in a bowl then heads to the living room chip bowl in hand. He places the bowl onto the coffee table only to plop down onto the couch. He grabs the Xbox controller on the coffee table and turns the Xbox on as well as using the remote to turn on the tv. He decides to play the halo game already in there and he sits there munching on chips while playing halo. He stays up until he has eaten all he chips then with the loading screen on the tv he looks over to one of the windows seeing that the sun will be setting soon. "Just a little longer." He says turning back to his game to continue playing until things start to get darker.

At this point he decides to stop, shut off everything then he heads to take a shower before possibly going to bed.

No villains appeared and Vav doubts another will appear until at the very least tomorrow anyways.

Vav spots that X-ray is still asleep though he just leaves him be again. He takes his shower then heads to bed.

… The next morning…

Unknown's P.O.V.

I can't help but think about a conversation I had earlier this week along with my thoughts on the situation.

 _It's the way it is... The way it has to be... No matter what..._

 _"I'm sorry. It's my fault it's not an easy thing. I just made everything so complicated."_

 _I turn to my fiancée who is looking down. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame you at all." I assure him and I place a hand over his. "It's okay. We'll work through it. I know we will. We'll be fine."_

 _The two of us share a smile._

 _Yes... Always together... It's our fate..._

No one's P.O.V.

Vav is making some pancakes when X-ray wanders in still looking half asleep. He turns as X-ray heads to the table where the radio is playing with a channel that gives the news during the morning. "It's awake." He jokes as he puts another pancake on the plate before turning off the stove only to bring the two plates of pancakes over.

"Haha very funny." X-ray groans and raises his head that he had at some point laid down on the table when Vav brings over the pancakes. He grabs the syrup and adds some before passing it to Vav so they can dig in.

"I was thinking." Vav says pausing to take another bite then speak again when he swallows what's in his mouth. "Maybe we should go for a walk today. Maybe someone will show up. We could go with our friends too." He offers an idea.

X-ray grunts. "Yeah. Sure." He says and the two continue to eat their pancakes until they are done.

With the dishes in the sink the two get ready for the day even turning off the radio. The two then head off once ready.

"Say X-ray." Vav says shifting closer to his friend with a smile.

"Yeah?" X-ray questions.

"Well you know. I have found someone for myself." Vav begins causing X-ray to groan.

"Really Vav? You're gonna go there right now?" X-ray questions. "You start dating for a day and you're already going to bug me about my love life?"

"Aw but you need someone for yourself." Vav says bumping his elbow against his friends arm. "Do you have your eye on anyone? You know I've never noticed you having a crush on someone yet. Come on tell me. Do you secretly like anyone?" He tries to encourage the other.

"Just leave it will you?" X-ray tells him not amused.

"Oh. You do?" Vav watches the other. "Who is it?" He then gasps. "Don't tell me it's Hilda?"

X-ray laughs at this. "Oh Vav you're funny." He then looks to his friend. "Not on your life. She isn't someone I would like that way." He then turns away again.

"Fine but you gotta tell me sometime soon hopefully." Vav says still smiling and X-ray groans again.

They then make it to Hilda's lab once done only to find the others just meeting up outside of the building.

The other three turn to them as Vav calls a greeting.

"There you two are." Ash says. "Which one of you wasn't getting out of bed?"

"That was more X-ray. He was still asleep when I woke up." Vav says gesturing to his friend. "I think he's still a little tired."

"Oh shut up. Did you hear anything?" X-ray asks Hilda after telling Vav to shut up.

"Nope. But if we walk around we might find something. I wanna get some data on anything you use against a villain." Hilda says. "I've been thinking about making some upgrades after all."

"Well then let's get going." X-ray says. "Maybe we really will get lucky."

So they begin walking and Vav stays by his friends side.

"No Vav." X-ray sighs knowing that his friend is looking at him with the look from earlier today. He knows what Vav is going to say any moment now so he's going to beat him to it.

"What?" Hilda questions.

"I was just trying to help X-ray find someone now that I've got my own figured out." Vav chirps.

"Why can't you just drop it?" X-ray questions the brit.

"What? Do you like someone but don't want to admit it?" Ash asks.

"Oh no. Not you guys too." X-ray sighs. "You had to drag them into this huh?" He questions with a slight glare at his fellow hero friend for a moment.

"I think you have someone in mind." Vav says smiling even as X-ray moves to walk a few steps ahead. "You can tell us your friends who it is. Come on."

X-ray suddenly stops walking and the others also stop walking. "Leave it alone Vav! I won't look because I can't!" He snaps turning around to his friend and it takes a moment for him to realize what he said as his friends look at him in shock. "Crap." He hisses to himself glancing away once what he said processed in his mind.

"What do you mean you can't?" Vav questions confused. "X-ray what's going on?"

"This isn't really how I thought telling you guys would be but I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore." X-ray reaches into his top and pulls out a necklace he was hiding there before he speaks again. "Because of this." He says slightly holding up the necklace while keeping it around his neck.

It's a simple necklace with a black string and where the charm usually is there is a gold ring there instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Vav blinks in confusion at it. "A ring? What's that got to do with anything?" He asks still confused.

"It's not just any ring." X-ray tells him letting it go so the ring rests against the top part of his chest. "It's a ring I've secretly had since I was a baby. It's an arranged marriage ring." He explains. "So that's why I can't. Okay?"

"You mean where the parents choose who to engage their child to usually done at a young age?" Hilda questions in which X-ray nods.

"Yeah. I never really thought about looking for anyone because I grew up knowing that I was already bound to someone." X-ray tells them. "For a long while I didn't really think about that part of my life though." He admits. "There is no ifs ands or buts about it. No matter what happened in the future it was decided to engage me and the other when we really young. There is nothing to be done about it and no way out of it. It's an eternal thing no matter how you look at it. No matter what happened in the future even if things got… Complicated…"

"Complicated?" Ash asks. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh and also tell us. Who is it that your parents chose for you." Vav demands wanting to know. "Also why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was going to tell you." X-ray assures him. "It's just we aren't actually supposed to make a big deal about it so I didn't really think about it for a while. We were told to try to keep it out of the media because it doesn't need to be publicized like celebrities like to do."

"You still haven't told us who it is." Vav tells him moving a step closer. "Come on tell us."

"Well…" X-ray begins not sure how to go about this.

"Oh there you are." The Mad King suddenly comes over behind X-ray not noticing the others right away nor having heard what they were talking about.

X-ray glanced back when the other spoke then he turns back to his friends with his eyes half open thinking that 'of course this would go like this.' To himself. "Take a wild guess." He says in which the Mad King blinks confused for a moment while the others are shocked.

The Mad King glances to X-ray's friends then back to X-ray noticing the ring is out and he understands. "Oh. You mean this." He takes his own out from under his shirt which is a perfect match to X-rays.

"Wait! The person your parents engaged you to is the MAD KING!?" Vav questions reeling in shock.

"Yup. That's exactly it." X-ray confirms loosely crossing his arms over his chest.

"Complicated indeed." Ash says mostly to herself.

"Okay hold on." Hilda moves forward a little. "How in the world did this even happen?" He questions the two.

"Well… You see after my sister married she and her husband moved to that nearby city since it was cheaper to live there which helped them. They learned that city's ruler had passed on with no one to succeed him and the city was falling apart without anyone to guide them. Even the police were a little lost because the ruler was also the judge. It was getting lost in disrepair and chaos. So they decided to do something about it. They did what they could and began becoming the next rulers of that city. They did such a good job that before they knew it they were appointed as the new rulers of the city. The rulers the city was desperately searching for. It gave the rest of us a title but since we were only related to them it really is only a title and nothing more. However they then learned of a tradition. A tradition that concerns any rulers who aren't from that city. It is where the cities ruling family must have a tie with the high ranking from the city they came from. But since my sister was already married to my brother-in-law she couldn't marry. So with me being the only sibling she has that responsibility fell onto my shoulders. However the mayor never even married so there was no one there to marry and so it was pushed to another high ranking family. His family." He points his left hand thumb back at the Mad King. "He's an only child so there was no argument about who was going to bring the tie together along with me. So since we were really young we've been engaged by our parents though as I said we were told not to make it a big deal. It wasn't really anything worth making a big deal about though another part was for safety in case there are any enemies that would want to go after either family. So please don't write a story about it Ash." He adds glancing to the brunette.

"But how come I never even noticed?" Vav asks almost as if wondering himself. "I mean we've been friends since we were young."

"We had slightly different upbringings." The Mad King decides to answer this one. "With my family being higher ranking I was in a more elite school and X-ray here went to a public school instead. Though every chance possible our families got us to spend time together to help ensure that we remember and so that we wouldn't drift apart." He explains.

"And also remember we weren't really supposed to make a big deal about it." X-ray reminds them.

"But he's a villain!" Vav says still in shock from all of this.

"Yeah. I worked with the Corpirate for a while." The Mad King confirms. "Neither of us really thought much of the arranged marriage because we were just used to it."

"But of course before we knew it we were going to be old enough that would mean that our parents are going to tell us the date of the wedding." X-ray finishes.

"Doesn't that mean you should be living together?" Ash asks.

X-ray shakes his head. "Not until the actual marriage happens."

"But-" Vav begins but X-ray places a finger over his lips quieting him.

"No ifs ands or buts Vav." X-ray says before removing his finger he moves back to be closer to the Mad King. "That's that."

Vav is now lost for words and X-ray turns to his fiancée.

"Oh by the way why were you looking for me?" X-ray asks the other who meets his eyes.

"Oh yeah. The family dinner was moved to today." The Mad King tells X-ray.

"What!" X-ray looks surprised at this. "But it shouldn't be for another three days!"

"Trust me I also only just learned this when they asked me to go get you." The Mad King informs his raven haired fiancée.

"Fine. But we are stopping at the apartment." X-ray says then turns back to his friends. "We have to go."

"It must be important." Hilda observes.

"It's the dinner where our parents will tell us when they plan the actual marriage to happen." X-ray says. "You'll have to do without me today." He then heads off with the Mad King as they hurry away to get to X-ray and Vav's apartment.

Vav manages to find his words again but by then the two are already gone. He spins around to face the other three. "Why did this have to happen?!" He questions.

"It's not like they could avoid it." Hilda reminds him. "They've been bound since they were really little." She glances to Ash. "Though I do agree we shouldn't go making this public."

"Don't worry. I think it would cause too much trouble to write a story on it." Ash assures the other female.

"What will happen when they actually have to get married!?" Vav says almost starting to panic as his friends look back to him. "Are we going to lose X-ray?!"

"Calm down Vav." Hilda tells him. "This actually might not even really affect anything. It'll just mean that we now know that he and the Mad King are actually bound together."

"So we might see the Mad King more often?" This time it's Ash who asks the question. "Though I guess it does kind of explain as to why X-ray was never truly in danger when the Mad King was doing his evil plan. Perhaps there really is at least some care for each other? I do think that it's most likely that there is some level of care there."

"I cannot say whether or not that is true or what right. After all we've only just learned about this." Hilda tells her. "I even don't know how it's actually going to affect anything right now but I doubt that we'll lose X-ray. I mean it seems that the twos parents don't even know of the hero and villain thing as they left them alone about it. For now the only thing that is certain is that only time will tell what will happen."

"So then now what?" Rusty asks.

"For now we should just continue as normal. Not much else that we can do." Hilda says. "Come on. Let's keep walking." She takes the lead as the group begins walking again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

X-ray is changing out of his superhero outfit while the Mad King waits in the living room.

The Mad King is fine in what he normally wears so he doesn't need to worry about changing himself. He glances down to his ring on his black rope necklace that he hasn't tucked back into his shirt yet. "Well now that they know I wonder how things will change." He lets himself think back to the day that the two of them first met.

... Many years ago…

Today is a big day for two families.

One waits for the others arrival in their home.

When the knock comes to the door the father heads to answer it.

The father is wearing a blue button up shirt that's not buttoned all the way and jeans. He has light brown hair and green eyes.

The front lobby resembles a narrow hallway with brown walls, white tile flooring with a few black mats for shoes and a beautiful oak door that has gold coloured handles.

"Ah hello." The father greets the other family when he spots them as soon as he gets the door open. "Come on in." He allows the three inside closing the door behind them.

The three take off their shoes then head to the living room with the other father following.

The living room is across and a little to the left from the front lobby as the house expands to feel more like a home. It has a white carpet, beige walls and three windows side by side on the far side of the room to look out into the backyard. It also has black fake leather couches that are comfortable to sit on places against the wall that attaches each side of the room from the windows to the other wall. The TV is of course placed across and it's a typical TV nothing really fancy.

On the couch is a woman in a red and black dress. Her dress is black with the top part more like a netting that shows off her cleavage a little before becoming a normal shirt though it is seen again at the bottom of her dress by her knees, it has soft red flowers that are dimly coloured enough to blend in nicely. She has on black fishnet tights and beautiful gold and diamond wedding ring on her finger. She has black hair and green eyes.

Next to her is a man who is wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and has his own gold wedding ring. He has sandy blonde hair and grey eyes.

On the floor is another woman. She is wearing a grey tank top and black cargo pants. Her black hair has a few grey strands but hardly any and her brown eyes seem to sparkle.

"Well son. Are you ready?" The other family's father asks in which the child turns to him. He's wearing a black blazer with a white button up shirt not buttoned up all the way and black pants. He has blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"It's time for you two to meet for the first time." The other family's mother says slightly bending down to be more to her child's level when her child turns to her as she speaks. She has sandy brown hair and light blue eyes that truly stand out.

"Over there." The mother who is sitting on the floor says gesturing to a dark brown oak crib.

The child is encouraged towards it so he heads over. He's wearing a dark green almost black t-shirt and black shorts. He places his hands on the edge of the crib that is low enough for him to peer into. He peers inside finding a small raven haired child with brown eyes laying there wearing a mahogany onesie.

The two mothers move closer.

"Meet your fiancée." The baby's mother says.

The child reaches down and the baby spots this only to reach out gently gripping the others hand. He smiles and both families are glad to see them getting along so far.

"You two will be spending a lot of time together and you'll be together forever. No matter what."

… Present day…

The Mad King blinks as he hears the other coming over so he turns from where he is on the couch to look to his fiancée.

"Does this look okay?" X-ray asks adjusting his black button up shirt. He has on dark blue pants and black shoes on as well.

"Hm. Maybe missing one thing." The Mad King says and gets up heading over to the other.

X-ray blinks and looks at the other who then begins fiddling with the raven's shirt so he just waits for the other to be done.

"And… Done…" The Mad King says taking a step back.

X-ray glances down wondering what the other did. He finds a beautiful silk bowtie with a charm on the part where the knot is and that charm is coloured depicting the X-ray symbol with the Mad King crown resting on top. He looks to his partner and smiles. "I like it." He says as the other smiles as well.

"I'm glad." The Mad King says then offers his hand to the other who takes it and hand in hand the two of them head to the dinner that they have to go to.

As they walk there are people who look and mutter in which X-ray lowers his head.

"Can we really call it a dinner if they want to meet closer to lunch?" X-ray questions quietly.

The Mad King can easily tell that the other is uncomfortable with the stares but is doing his best to brave it out. "Actually it's after lunch. So it's more like in between meals. So I guess in a way." He says. "By the way don't worry about what the others will think. It'll be okay. We'll work through it." He slightly tightens his grip on his ravens hand to gently remind him of their situation. "Together. We'll be fine. Besides I highly doubt that anyone even recognizes you. Either way they'll just have to get used to it and accept it. If they have a problem with it just tell me if they try anything."

X-ray smiles glad to have someone like the Mad King, sure he may have been a villain but there's always been a really nice guy hiding underneath, and he shifts closer to the other. "Yeah. We shouldn't care what they think." He stands taller and they continue on their way to the restaurant where they are meeting up with their parents.

The two arrive to find their parents talking outside of the restaurant only to turn to them.

"Oh there's our boys!" X-rays mother says with a smile as the two approach. "Oh you two look so lovely together." She pulls out her phone snapping a picture before chuckling. "That ones a keeper."

"Well. Lets head inside shall we? We have some things to discuss." The Mad Kings mom says and takes the lead inside. "Reservation for Jill Haywood." She says confidently going up to the front desk.

The staff member at the front desk looks down checking the reservations then looking up with a smile. "Ah yes here you are. Come on in." She grabs six menus then leads the six to their table in their own booth. "There you go." She places the menus on the table as they get settled in. "And someone will be around to collect your orders." She heads off with that.

The six have settled so X-ray and the Mad King are side by side; with the Mad Kings father on the other side of the Mad King in order to sit across from his wife, who is next to X-rays mother.

"Alright. Let us know when you've decided what you want." The Mad Kings mother who is named Jill says. "We'll discuss things once we are ready."

The others nod in okay and begin looking at the menus given to them.

The Mad King and X-ray spare a glance at each other before turning back to their menus. They know that once the actual marriage happens things are most definitely going to change. Both of them wondering if they should start making the changes before the wedding or not though it would be easier to start before it.

Once everyone has what they want and order it they can begin why they're really there.

"Alright you two." Jill begins. "You know why you're here. It's time we make things more serious." She says in which the two nod to show that their listening. "It's time to start everything before the wedding as well as tell you when the wedding will be." She glances at the other three parents who nod to say that they indeed agree so she turns to the other two. "So. The wedding date has been decided for this coming month on the fifteenth." She explains. "It helps that we've been planning and preparing for this for a while now. I'm sure both of you will do just fine."

"Yeah." The Mad King says and X-ray nods. "We'll do our best."

"Yes. We don't expect any less from you." X-rays mother says. "We all know that you both will be able to work together no matter what happens."

Not long after their food and drinks comes and they eat enjoying the meal.

The older adults begin to talk amongst themselves leaving X-ray and the Mad King to chat to each other.

X-ray swallows what's in his mouth then turns to the Mad King. "I think it'll be a good idea if we start getting some of the changes done then we won't have to worry." He says as the Mad King turns to him. "My friends will need to get used to having you around."

The Mad King nods and swallows what he was eating before speaking. "Yes. It would probably be a good idea." He agrees with a nod.

The two keep talking and their parents send them proud looks as they get along with each other.

"Boys." X-rays mother speaks up getting their attention. "We of course will need to make sure that both of you have the right outfits and everything." She then thinks of something. "Oh. You'll also have to decide who will be the bridesmaids and the groomsmen then we'll have to get them outfits." Her eyes shine. "It'll be good but you'll need to decide soon okay?"

"Yes mother." X-ray confirms.

"Oh. And we'll need to start looking for the perfect place for you two to live together. Both of you should agree on it." X-rays mother continues.

"We definitely have a lot of work ahead of us." The Mad King says and X-ray hums in agreement.

Once dinner was finished and paid for they head out of the restaurant.

The Mad King and X-ray turn to their parents to say goodbye for now.

"Do you need a ride?" The Mad Kings father asks.

"I'll take him home." The Mad King assures them. "Thanks though."

"Alright you two be careful." The Mad Kings mother says. "Remember that after the wedding you two will be living together. Not before." She reminds them.

"Don't worry. Once I get him safely home Ill go to my own." The Mad King assures them and with their goodbyes they head off on their own way. He waits until they are far enough away before speaking. "Do you think you'll ask your friends?"

"I don't know who else to ask." X-ray admits.

"You could ask anyone even cousins." The Mad King reminds him.

"Yeah that's true." X-ray nods at this. "I guess I'll need to think about it." He then glances to the other. "What about you?" He asks.

"Me? Well I'll probably ask family members." The Mad King says. "I mean my main other friend was Corpirate but he's so focused on being villain unlike me that he would probably only come to attack you. Besides he wouldn't accept us no matter how we explain it to him. So he'll probably leave when he finds out but that's okay. I mean things will be different now with how everything is."

"Will you remain as a villain? What path do you want to take for yourself?" X-ray asks.

"I was thinking about that." The Mad King tells him. "And you know. I think that maybe I'd like to try a new life. Probably outside of the Corpirates influence and everything. It's been complicated for too long so I think it's time we changed that."

X-ray reaches over and takes the others hand into his own. "Then Ill help you." He says and shares a smile with him.

"Thanks." The Mad King responds and soon they make it to where X-rays apartment is. "Well. Guess I'll drop you here." He says.

"Yeah thanks for walking with me." X-ray says turning to the other.

"Yeah no problem." The Mad King responds.

X-ray moves closer then moves up a little and kisses the Mad King on the corner of his mouth. "See you later."

"See you later." The Mad King agrees smiling and X-ray heads into the apartment complex.

X-ray makes it to his and Vavs apartment entering to find Vav laying on his back on the couch staring at the ceiling. "Vav?" He asks a little hesitantly.

Vav jumps then turns to X-ray only to sit up. "You're back?"

"Were you not expecting me to come back?" X-ray asks.

Vav stares at him for a long moment then gets up and walks over to the raven to stand right in front of him. "You're gonna change things."

"Of course things will change." X-ray tells him. "That's inevitable."

"But I don't want things to change!" Vav whines gripping X-rays shirt then glances down noticing the bow tie in which his eyes narrow at. "That's from him isn't it?" He questions obviously not liking it.

X-ray moves away from Vav before the Brit does anything stupid. "Things are changing from now on Vav. You just have to accept it."

"But can't you do anything?" Vav asks his eyes looking up to X-rays eyes. "A way to stop it. A way out!?"

X-rays eyes narrow slightly. "Vav! There is no such thing! How many times to do I have to say this but there is no ifs ands or buts about it!" He tells him a little sharply. "Just accept the changes that will be coming okay? Both of us already did." He then turns and heads off to his room leaving Gavin standing there in the living room. He sighs once behind his closed door. "It's unavoidable." He then heads towards his laptop sitting on his desk. He sits on his desk deciding to play some online games for a bit. He hears Vav head to his own room but doesn't really bother with even getting up as he just lets himself continue to play games.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

The next morning X-ray heads to the kitchen but doesn't find anyone there.

He wonders if Vav left already so he checks the living room then he heads to Vavs room but there's no sign of the other. "Maybe he went to clear his head?" He heads back to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. "Maybe I might have to go with family members if my friends won't accept the change." He mummers to himself only to run a hand through his hair with a sigh.

Meanwhile...

Vav makes it to Mogars treehouse. He climbs up to get inside and glances around for the bear man. "Mogar?" He calls and the other comes over to him. He heads over his boyfriend and places his hands on his chest as the other wraps his arms around him. He feels safe a secure like nothing can touch him in Mogars arms like the other is protecting him from the world. He leans against him closing his eyes as he enjoys the feeling of being safe.

"What wrong?" Mogar asks after a few moments.

Vav opens his eyes but keeps his head laying against Mogars chest. "I learned something." He says. "You remember the Mad King?" He gets confirmation as Mogar slightly tightens his grip without hurting the other. "Well turns out X-ray is engaged to him."

"Engaged?" Mogar says testing the word out in confusion.

"It means that they are mates." Vav explains. "That they'll be spending their life together." He can tell that Mogar doesn't like this news as much as he doesn't like it. "And there's apparently nothing that can be done about it. We can't change that. It means that the Mad King might be hanging around more or we might even lose X-ray." His hands ball into fists against Mogars chest. "I'm scared I'm gonna lose him."

"Mogar stop Mad King?" Mogar offers.

Vav takes a moment to think about this option. "I don't know." He finally says. "I'm so scared of doing anything drastic. What if we really lose him?"

"Mad King. No lose X-ray." Mogar says and Vav pulls back enough to look into his eyes. "Problem fixed."

Vav glances down in thought. He thinks about how Mogar could at least chase off the Mad King then maybe the problem might be solved... But... What if X-ray finds out and gets mad at them then leaves anyway. "Maybe not." He sighs. "If X-ray found out then he'd leave for sure." He leans his forehead against Mogars chest. "I don't think there's really anything we can do about it." He closes his eyes. "Maybe we really should just accept that this is how things are going to be."

Mogar lowers his head and nuzzles the top of Vavs head in comfort.

Vav can't help but smile a little at the affectionate comforting. "Thanks Mogar." He says a little softly and the other responds by kissing the top of his head.

They stay there like that for a while just being together. They end up pulling a part after a little while.

"I think I'll try stopping it. It's for the best that something like this doesn't happen. Opposing sides just suddenly coming together? The Mad Kings not like you. He's a true villain."

"Mogar help." The bear man responds.

"We'll need a plan." Vav says thoughtfully. "Something that won't let him know it was us. If we get revealed we could lose him anyways."

So the two say there and talked over ideas for the next while.

...

X-ray is walking along the sidewalk having decided to take a walk to think. He looks up just in time to spot Mogar and Vav doing something causing him to pause in his walk. He tilts his head wondering just what they are doing exactly. He decides to watch from a distance for now to try to figure it out. He frowns after a few moments as he can't tell what they are doing. He finally decides to go and ask so he approaches Vav. "Hey." He greets the other who jumps then spins around to face him. "What are you guys doing?" He questions giving a small smile.

"Oh you know. Um..." Vav says glancing away and trying to give a smile making X-ray frown at this. "A thing... For a villain..."

"Vav." X-ray says in warming as the other continues to refuse to look at him causing the Brit to swallow harshly. "You're not doing this to get rid of the Mad King or anything are you?" He questions skeptical.

"Um..." Vavs eyes try to search for something to focus on.

X-rays hands ball up into fists and his teeth clench. "Can't you just leave it alone!?" He almost shouts at the other making him jump but not as high as before. "There's nothing that can change it! It doesn't matter what anyone does!" He moves closer as Vav finally lets himself look into X-rays eyes. "I was hoping that you'd accept that it's the way that things are!" He turns and runs off.

Vav follows a few steps reaching out towards X-ray opening his mouth to call for him but X-rays too far away. His mouth closes half way as his hand moves down a little.

Mogar comes jumping down to next to Vav who ends up slumping. He brings an arm around Vav pulling him to him.

Vav doesn't even stop the tears from pouring from his eyes. "We lost him! We lost our friend!" He sobs to the other his shoulders shaking as he cries. "What have we done!?"

...

X-ray keeps running until he slows to a stop panting. He glances back as he places his hands on his knees but sees that Vav didn't follow. He sighs in relief and lets himself catch his breath before standing up straight. He begins walking kind of watching the ground then stops just before he runs into someone and he looks up to see the Mad King standing in front of him. He moves forward wrapping his arms around the other only to lay his chin on the others shoulder. He feels the other wrap his arms around him and he closes his eyes enjoying the embrace.

"What happened?" The Mad King asks as he continues to hold him.

"Vav and Mogar still haven't accepted it." X-ray informs him.

"Don't worry. They'll come around. They care about you and with me being seen as a villain especially to them they probably think that they're protecting you." The Mad King says and he raises a hand to gently pet X-rays hair as the other lowers his head so his forehead is now on his fiancées shoulders.

"They don't need to protect me from you." X-ray says. "You'd never truly hurt me. Remember? You came to comfort me after me and Vav split when no one was around."

"Of course I would." The Mad King confirms. "I may be a villain but I still love you."

X-ray smiles and gently nuzzles the others shoulder. "I love you too." He responds.

They stand there for a few more moments then they pull away.

"Thanks. I feel better already." X-ray says still smiling.

"Don't worry about it." The Mad King assures him. He turns to face the same way as X-ray and they begin walking together side by side.

They ignore the stares and whispers they are getting as they walk.

"How different do you think things will be I guess soon here." X-ray asks.

"Probably quite a bit." The Mad King responds. "I think that it will even take the city some time to get used to it." He glances to a couple that they pass who look at them then glare at X-ray like he is a traitor. He glares in return and when the man sees this he ushers his girl away and the Mad King turns to where they are going. He turns to X-ray when he feels the other bump their hands together and their eyes meet.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. Remember? It's us. We can do this." X-ray says flashing him a smile.

The Mad King smiles back. "Yeah. We've got this." He agrees.

X-ray closes his eyes and grins making the Mad King chuckle softly.

They link their hands together and keep walking and X-ray even leans his head against the Mad King's arm.

No one dares to approach them as they just stare and whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Vav and Mogar have been looking around in an attempt to try find where X-ray could have ran off to.

Vav's shoulders slump as he worries that they won't be able to find X-ray.

A couple walks past him and their words catch his attention.

"I can't believe what we saw." The lady says. "Why would a hero be so close to a villain?"

"It just isn't right." The man agrees and Vav turns to watch them as they leave.

"Well at least he's not alone." Vav says to himself then he turns and heads the way that the couple came from and Mogar noticed only to follow him as they try to find the other. He looks around hoping for a sign anywhere of the two. He walks by a corner and he looks down only to spot the two. "There." He gasps even though the two are out of earshot.

X-ray is walking beside the Mad King with their hands linked and he is leaning against him.

Vav turns noticing Mogar moving and sees him reach for his weapon. "Wait."

Mogar stops and turns to Vav meeting his eyes.

Vav shakes his head. "No. Mogar. We've done enough… I believe it's time that we accept that things are going to be this way now." He says glancing away to glance to the other two. "It's for the best since there is no way to change it…"

Mogar glances away but lowers his hand regardless.

Vav takes a deep breath then he takes the lead as they head to approach the two. "X-ray." He says making them all stop and the two standing in front of Vav turn to look to him and Mogar.

"What is it now?" X-ray questions still sounding angry.

The Mad King also seems to be ready to chase the two away if he has to.

"We want to apologise." Vav says surprising X-ray. "We should have accepted how things are." He turns to look to the Mad King and he offers a smile. "I guess since you'll be a part of the group and going to be with the one I see like a brother I guess you could know that my birth name is Gavin." He says trying to show his acceptance of what is going to happen. He had told Mogar his real name already even before they tried to put a plan in motion to try to stop the arraigned marriage from happening though the other still calls him Vav probably out of habit so Mogar is not surprised to hear his birth name.

"Vav…" X-ray begins and Vav glances to him.

"Will you forgive me?" Vav asks.

There is a moment of silence then X-ray smiles.

"I understand why it was hard to accept for you. All you've known of Ryan is as a villain." X-ray says with the Mad King nodding in agreement. "Though I may still be kind of angry over your actions I know that there was only one way you've seen Ryan as." He adds slightly glancing away only to turn back to Vav. "But you must promise me one thing." He says his smile falling to a serious look on his face.

Vav nods for X-ray to continue.

"Promise me that instead of trying to get rid of him you'll actually get to know Ryan." X-ray demands of the other. "Only if you make me this promise and follow through with it is when I will ever truly forgive you."

Vav smiles gently and nods. "Of course X-ray. That's what I was planning to do."

X-ray smiles again. "Thank you Vav."

"Well then are the four of us going anywhere?" Vav asks. "Or did you two need to go somewhere?"

"We were kind of just walking." X-ray admits.

"Well there doesn't always have to be a destination. Shall we all take a walk?" Vav says moving ahead of them and the other three follow after him. "Besides this will give us plenty of time to just talk together." He adds glancing to the others.

"Yeah." The Mad King agrees.

"So do you mind me asking when exactly are you two going to be married?" Vav can't help but ask.

"This coming month on the fifteenth." The Mad King tells him. "So we might be busy these upcoming days before the date." He explained.

"Which means that you'll probably have to work without me." X-ray says.

"That's okay. I'm sure we can handle it. Plus Mogar can join if he wants to." Vav assures him. "We've got it covered."

"Thanks." X-ray says with a nod.

There are still people who look with glares and whisper but they don't approach any of them as they just continue to walk past everyone else.

So the four began to aimlessly chat with each other about whatever would come to mind.

Vav and Mogar learned that like X-ray the Mad King doesn't drink and he has tried a few video games though had spent a lot of time creating things.

"So how exactly did you come to work with the Corpirate?" Vav asks looking at the Mad King as he is now kind of standing on the opposite side of him that X-ray is not standing on.

"Well we both went to an elite school." The Mad King tells him. "And we had similar interests in building things. Though I just did it for the fun of it the Corpirate had plans to use inventions to take the city by storm. At first I thought that he meant that he would be a huge supplier and that we would be rich. Then I began to learn that was not the case. We made Monarch labs but that's when the Corpirate began to make plans to take over the city. I was curious on where this would lead so I followed him seeing as he was my friend. Then I learned that X-ray had become an actual hero and we were suddenly on opposing sides. But since we could not make a big deal about the arranged marriage I only did my best to try to keep him out of as much danger as I could. But I realized how dangerous the life of a hero really was. I believed that you had lead him down that path and that it was your fault he was in so much danger a lot of the time. So I wanted to take him back from you. I don't think I was thinking at the time as I was looking for a way to try to stop having him in danger and since I trusted him I must have jumped to the conclusion that it was someone else's fault. You just happened to be the first thing that popped in my mind and so I blamed you." He explains. "That's why I tore you two apart then when I noticed how hurt my dear X-ray was I felt that there had to be a way to make it right. I thought that maybe if I could let X-ray have his revenge on you then it would fix everything. I guess my time with the Corpirate influenced me even more than I thought. But you know what happened when I tried that. Though now I am willing to try to change for my dear Ray. I made things too complicated for too long. Though the Corpirate will not do the same. He is focused on world domination and being a villain. So I've been cutting ties with him ever since I decided to switch over. He'd never accept how things are no matter how or who explains it to him."

"You know." Vav turns to face forward as they keep walking. "I think it's good that X-ray will have you. My judgement of you was wrong and I didn't even give you a chance. I guess I was scared that you were just going to take X-ray away from us for good. But I can see that those thoughts were shallow."

"You decided to accept something that you didn't want to at first. You gave me a chance Vav. Even if at first it was for X-rays sake." The Mad King tells him. "I'm glad that he has a friend like you now."

Vav smiles at the other glad to hear this.

So they kept walking and talking to each other letting themselves bond all together as a group along with welcoming the Mad King to the group.

… Later….

Vav and Mogar arrive to meet Hilda, Rusty and Ash in the lab.

The Mad King and X-ray went off together for a bit to spend a little quality time to relax before things might become stressful as their parents try to get them ready for the wedding.

"Ah good you made it." Hilda says noticing the two's arrival.

"Hilda. Rusty. Ash." Vav begins. "What are your opinions on the arranged marriage?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

"Well I think that if there's no way to avoid it then there is nothing we can do but accept it." Rusty tells him.

"Rusty is right on that." Hilda agrees crossing her arms over her chest. "So I'm now kind of interested to see what will happen in the future with this. Well now as in when I learned of this and that there's no way to stop it that is."

"There is no choice. We have to accept it." Ash adds.

Vav nods. "Yeah. I'm glad that you all took it to accepting the change even if it took me a bit longer to do so."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Hilda says in an attempt at comfort. "I heard that you and Mogar decided to talk a walk with X-ray and the Mad King. You've come to realize that you should try to embrace this and not try to change what cannot be changed."

"Yeah." Vav agrees with a smile. "You know he's not the kind of person I thought it was."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Ash says. "People can be really different than what they appear to be."

"You can say that again." Vav says with a slight chuckle of agreement. He's glad that all of their friends are accepting of this change and he is sure that X-ray is happy about it as well.

… As expected X-ray and the Mad King were busy for quite a bit as their families dragged them around to prepare for the upcoming wedding between them… But Vav and Mogar had no trouble dealing with any enemies that came about…

… Then… Before any of them knew it the day of the wedding was upon them…

X-ray stands in the room with the mirror that he was given to make sure that he is ready for the wedding. He adjusts the bowtie that the Mad King had given him. He decided to wear it for the wedding as he actually quite liked it. He turns hearing a knock on the rooms door. "Come in." He says and Vav opens the door dressed in a nice black suit.

Vav gasps as his eyes come upon X-ray. "Wow." He says stepping further inside of the room closing the door behind himself. "You look amazing."

"Really?" X-ray asks as he adjusts his bowtie glancing down. "I was told that it would look nice but I wasn't fully sure."

Vav places a hand on his shoulder causing him to look to him. "Don't worry. You really look good." He assures him making X-ray smile.

"Thanks Vav." X-ray says and Vav smiles back.

The two friends give each other a hug for a moment before they pull apart.

"Are you ready for this?" Vav asks.

X-ray takes a deep breath. "Well. I'm a little nervous but excited at the same time." He admits.

"You'll do fine." Vav assures him with a hand on his shoulder. "It'll go alright. Everyone is here to support you two and it'll be a day that you've dreamed of."

X-ray smiles and nods. "Yeah. Thanks Vav."

"No problem." Vav says. "Oh I almost forgot." He says taking something out of his pocket and he puts it around X-ray's neck.

Once done X-ray glances down to it as it rests against his chest. It's a silver chained necklace that has four charms, the X-ray symbol, the Vav symbol, the Mad King's crown and Mogar's sword.

X-ray looks back to Vav.

"A symbol of all of us becoming family." Vav tells X-ray.

"Its perfect. Thank you." X-ray says then they turn as a knock comes to the door in which it opens revealing Rusty who also got dressed up nice and fancy.

"Well. Are you ready?" Rusty asks seeing as that he will be standing in for the father X-ray never had.

X-ray takes a slightly deep breath then nods. "Yeah." He says.

"I'll see you in there." Vav says turning away and heading off out of the room to find his seat by Mogar.

Mogar came still dressed as how he usually is seeing as he doesn't really understand everything that other people do seeing as he was raised in the forest. He however left his sword in Vav's apartment as Vav convinced him to do so.

They wait and turn as the moment comes not too long after Vav settles in his seat.

X-ray, who had to tuck his new necklace away for the wedding, walks down the aisle with Rusty to head to where Ryan awaits for him at the altar.

The Mad King is wearing his nice suit with black pants instead of his usual kilt and his crown is missing. He can't help but smile at hos nice X-ray looks as he walks towards him down the aisle with Rusty. He offers his hand as X-ray arrives to the alter and X-ray takes it as Rusty hands him to his soon to be husband.

Now standing side by side the two share a smile while Rusty goes to his seat.

"You're beautiful." The Mad King tells him.

X-ray blushes softly. "You're really handsome." He compliments back and with a look of love and care shared between them they turn to the pastor.

"Ryan Haywood and Ray Narvaez Jr today you stand together to become one." The pastor begins as he glances from the Mad King to X-ray. He turns back to the Mad King. "Ryan. Do you promise to forever hold and love Ray through both the easy times and the hard times?" He asks and without hesitation the Mad King answered truthfully.

"I do."

The pastor nods then turns to look to X-ray. "And do you Ray promise to also hold and love Ryan through both the easy times and the hard times?"

X-ray responds exactly as the Mad King had done. "I do."

"Then with the power given to me it is my great honour to see you two come together this day." The pastor turns to Orf who got to hold the rings. "May we have the rings?" He asks and Orf brings them over to the pastor. He hands the two a ring each and they turn to each other. "Ryan if you would take Ray's hand." He says and the Mad King gently holds the hand of X-ray's that he needs. "And repeat after me. As you put the ring on Ray." He says before beginning. "I Ryan take you Ray to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I Ryan take you Ray to be my lawfully wedded husband." The Mad King says as he slides the ring onto the correct finger on X-ray's hand.

"Now you Ray." The pastor says as X-ray takes the hand of the Mad King's that he needs. "Again repeat after me as you put the ring on." He says looking at X-ray. "I Ray take you Ryan to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I Ray take you Ryan to be my lawfully wedded husband." X-ray says as he slides the ring onto the correct finger on the Mad King's hand.

"And with the powers bestowed upon me I declare you to be husbands." The pastor says smiling as the two stand there looking at each other with their hands linked between them. "You may now kiss."

The two move closer to each other and as the Mad King let go of one of X-ray's hands to slightly bring it up to by X-ray's cheek they kiss with their eyes fluttering closed.

People aww at the sight and the two pull away only to open their eyes looking at each other with pure love.

The pastor clears his throat and the two turn to look at the spectators. "Now I present to you Ryan and Ray Haywood."

At this people cheer and with the music starting the two walk down the aisle hand in hand.

It was a perfect wedding.

Later at the after party….

A beautiful romantic song plays as X-ray and the Mad King have their dance together and there were quite a few pictures and videos being taken of the moment.

After that it was time to let everyone else also dance.

X-ray danced with Vav then after that he danced with Hilda as the Mad King accepted a dance with Ash.

"I'm proud of you." Hilda tells X-ray as they dance. "I'm proud of all that you have done and sticking to what you knew was right to do. And I'm proud of the Mad King… Ryan… As well." She tells him as X-ray smiles. "Even he has done his best for the both of you. And I can truly respect him for that."

"Thank you Hilda." X-ray says gratefully.

Yes. It was perfect.

The next day X-ray and the Mad King head to the address they were given that is to be their new home now that they are married so this will be their first time being at this house that was prepared for them.

They are wearing casual clothes including t-shirts, pants and a purple sweater for X-ray.

X-ray glances out the window next to him as the Mad King drives. He looks at the house as they pull up to it.

It's a nice brown wood looking home that looks to have at least a second floor to it. It actually looks like a nice place.

Once the Mad King parks they head into the house as X-ray lets the Mad King unlock it even though they both got a key each.

The door is opened and the two head inside glancing around.

The front entrance looks nice with mahogany walls, a shoe rack against one wall, a coat hanger beside the door so it's between the door and the shoe rack, by the shoe rack is some stairs leading downstairs where there is concrete flooring then beside those is stairs leading upstairs.

They take off their shoes and close the front door then head upstairs turning to the right.

There they find a living room with a grey loveseat, a brown recliner, dark blue with a little grey couch that even has one part that is longer to lay back on, light grey almost white carpet and a nicely sized TV sitting on a black wooden stand that has a DVD player and room for more things to put including gaming consoles. It also has a large window with a place to lounge right by it if they so desired to.

Moving on they head through the very open archway leading to a room with display cabinets that also include one shorter one to allow space to put pictures up along one wall and there is a computer with everything it needs including a surface to sit on at the back by the corner leading to another room.

They head around the corner and find an updated black, brown and white kitchen with an island and a nice looking table that could hold two on each side except for the ends that can hold one each. They continue on and find that had they gone to the left they would have found the hallway with beautiful wood flooring. They head down the hallway and find the first bathroom that has a white tiled floor, a shower, tub, toilet and sink with cabinets under the sink for storage. They also find that the smaller door across from the bathroom is a supply closet where they can put their towels and face cloths. They keep going just a little further down finding an empty light grey carpeting that is on the same side as the closet but between the bathroom and the last room at the end of the hall. They go to the final room and step inside finding it to be the master bedroom.

Inside the room is once again carpeted with a large bed to fit both of them, dark brown dressers, matching dark brown nightstands placed with one on each side of the bed and a closet for them to share.

Moving further into the room they notice a smaller bathroom in the far corner on the same side as the door inside.

The bathroom has white tiles, a toilet seemingly around the corner from the doorway and a sink straight ahead from the doorway.

The Mad King wraps his arms around X-ray's waist from behind and gently kisses the back of his neck.

X-ray turns to look to his husband who gives him a smile almost as if playing innocent. He smiles then laughs softly. "You goof." He turns to fully face the other and wraps his arms around the others neck. "I know it was you." He says teasingly this time making the Mad King laugh softly.

"Love you." The Mad King says stealing a quick kiss.

"Love you too." X-ray says his eyes falling to half open as they stare right into the Mad King's own.

The two lean closer to each other and their eyes slowly close until they are closed as their lips meet. They stand there for a few moments kissing each other lovingly as if trying to put all of their love into the kiss.

Soon the Mad King flicks his tongue against X-ray's bottom lip asking for entrance that X-ray is all too happy to grant.

Their tongues meet as they tilt their heads slightly to allow them to truly deepen the kiss. They slightly wrestle for dominance but the Mad King ends up winning and he lets his tongue explore X-ray's mouth claiming every inch as his.

As they kiss the Mad King begins walking backwards until they reach the bed where he quickly spins them around only to push X-ray down onto the bed falling to be on top, letting his hands rest on the bed on either side of the ravens body, without even breaking the kiss.

Finally X-ray pulls away from the kiss with both of them panting slightly and they open their eyes to half way instantly locking with one another. He brings one hand down to rest against the Mad King's cheek while his other hand rests on the back of the other's shoulder. "Take me." He slightly whispers in a husky tone.

The Mad King smiles. "With pleasure." He agrees then pecks X-ray's lips once more before lowering to kiss down his neck. He stops at the neckline of X-ray's shirt. He moves one of his hands to underneath X-ray's shirt feeling his chest getting soft moans in return.

X-ray closed his eyes softly as he felt pleasure with the Mad King's hand roaming his body. He opens them half way and moves a hand to tug on the collar of the blondes own shirt. "Shirt off." He slightly pleads with a husky in love and lust voice.

The Mad King pulls away long enough to remove his shirt pulling it over his head.

X-ray takes this moment to slightly sit up and he too removes his shirt also making sure to remove his sweater as well.

With their top halves naked their eyes roam every inch of each other's bodies then they find themselves drifting towards each other almost subconsciously until their lips meet again letting them kiss hotly for a few moments.

They shift to lie on the bed so X-ray has his head against one of the pillows.

The Mad King shifts to sit on his knees as he is between X-ray's legs. "Take off your pants." He says with his tongue poking out for a moment to lick a part of his top lip before darting back into his mouth.

X-ray groans softly at how hot that makes him and he does as told but deciding to have a bit of fun with this first. He slowly unbuttons and unzips his pants then moves his hand to hook his thumb under the waist band of his pants as well as his pants by one of his hips. He raises his hips and shifts them a little as he removes both his pants and boxers.

This makes the Mad King groan and his already hard member throb at the sight. He shifts to let the other take off his pants that are thrown off to the side for now. He then moves back into position only to begin taking off his own pants doing it a little faster than X-ray removed his own as X-ray watches with hooded lust filled eyes.

X-ray can't help but lick his lips as his eyes come upon the Mad King's erection.

The Mad King moves back over the raven and he brings three fingers up to X-ray's lips. "Suck." He says gently and X-ray takes the fingers into his mouth sucking on them and licking them to get them nice and wet since this will have to do for lube seeing as they don't currently have any. He busies himself in the meantime with sucking on X-ray's neck intent on leaving a mark of possession there causing X-ray to moan around his fingers but continue to suck and lick them. When the Mad King feels that his fingers are prepared enough he removes them while also releasing X-ray's neck leaving behind a hickey. He lowers his hand down to X-ray's entrance sliding one finger in first causing X-ray to gasp. He gently hushes X-ray with a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay." He assures him with his breath ghosting over the others cheek. "Relax."

X-ray nods softly as he trusts the Mad King and takes a breath letting himself relax then when the other feels him relax he begins thrusting his finger in and out. He gasps again and takes a few moments to get used to the feeling before the Mad King is adding another getting a soft moan at the stretch. He is assured once more as the Mad King begins to scissor his fingers to prepare X-ray for what is about to happen. He moves his head to rest his forehead against the other's shoulder when a third finger enters while the Mad King nuzzles the side of his neck to comfort him. His eyes snap open as his head moves and back a little when the Mad King manages to hit his prostate. "There." He moans in pure pleasure and closing his eyes as he wished to feel that burst of pleasure once again. "Hit there again."

The Mad King smiles with his eyes still closed from when he closed them when he nuzzled X-ray's neck. He aims for that spot as he thrusts his fingers in and out white spreading his fingers as well to truly prepare X-ray for what is about to happen. He pulls his fingers out a few moments later getting a soft whine form X-ray at the loss. He chuckles softly then speaks with his breath against X-ray's neck. "Something better will be there soon dear rose." He said before licking a part of X-ray's neck before pulling away. He lets X-ray relax laying back completely on the bed as he himself moves to spit onto one hand only to spread it like lube on his erection. He places his hands on either side of X-rays head once done and lines himself up with his husbands entrance. "Ready?" He asks watching X-rays face.

"Yes." X-ray nods softly. "Do it."

The Mad King nods then slides himself into X-rays entrance causing X-ray to throw his head back with a loud moan. He doesn't stop until he is completely inside of the other to try to help his lover adjust faster.

X-ray grips the grey bedsheet that he is laying on then he hears the Mad King's voice by his ear as his eyes remain closed from enduring the painful streteching as the other entered him.

"It's okay. It's fully inside." The Mad King tells him gently. "Let me know when I can move again."

X-ray nods softly at this and takes a few breaths including one through his nose as he takes in the Mad King's smell that he can smell to try to help himself relax. He relaxes then nods to the other ready for him to move. "Go ahead." He says almost in a whisper.

The Mad King nods then he pulls out until it's just his head that is inside before slamming back inside causing X-ray to moan in slight pain but mostly pleasure. He repeats this process for a bit going slow until he no longer hears pain in X-ray's voice taking that as his cue to pick up the pace. He begins to fuck the raven harder and faster with the other moaning for more that he all too happily grants until he is moving as fast and as hard as he can.

The bed slightly rocks and squeaks with every thrust though the sound is lost in the sound of the two moaning in pure pleasure.

The Mad King adjusts his position before thrusting back inside planning to hit the area where X-ray's sweet spot is and he manages to hit it dead on causing X-ray to almost scream in pleasure. He smirks and aims for that spot with every thrust getting loud moans of pleasure from X-ray.

All too soon they can feel their climax's coming.

"Ah! Ryan!" X-ray moans. "So good. I… I'm going to cum!" He manages to call out between moans as the Mad King doesn't even slow down his pace.

"Me too." The Mad King moans then licks a part of X-rays ear before pulling his tongue back into his mouth to speak again. "Cum for me my love." He moves his hand down and strokes X-ray in time with his thrusts. "Cum."

"Ah! RYAN!" X-ray throws his head back and arches his body into the Mad King's own as they fit perfectly together like two pieces of the same puzzle, as he cums on their chests and stomachs.

"Oh. Ray." The Mad King moans back in response as he pushes in as far as he can only to cum within the other filling him up as well as marking him intimately as his own.

They stay there softly rocking against each other as they ride out their orgasms then the Mad King manages to catch himself before he falls onto X-ray.

The Mad King pulls out then shifts them so they can cuddle under the blankets. He feels happy with X-ray in his arms snuggled against his chest and he can easily tell the other is also happy with this. He notices that X-ray now looks rather tired so he gently whispers against X-rays forehead since he brushes his lips against the others forehead. "Get some rest my beautiful husband."

X-ray closes his eyes allowing himself to drift off into sleep.

The Mad King moves the hand resting on top of X-ray as they are on their sides to gently play with the necklace that Vav had given the raven. He then releases it to return his arm to holding the other only to join him in sleep.

…..

It's been a few months since the wedding.

The Mad King and Hilda have made so many new and wonderful inventions that are usually used by X-ray and Vav.

They all got used to having the Mad King around practically all the time especially when X-ray's there before the wedding so it was completely fine after the wedding.

Orf comes over after Hilda just finished telling X-ray about the device that she made that was a suggestion by the Mad King that she had just given to the raven hero. "Miss Hilda there is a villain down on fifth street."

"Thank you Orf." Hilda says glancing to the robot then turns to the Mad King, X-ray, Vav and Mogar. "Good luck."

"We'll be fine." Vav waves it off. "Come on!" He takes the lead as they hurry away to go take care of this villain.

As they pass by the citizens on their way to the location they watch the four with encouraging gazes as over time they too had gotten used to the Mad King now being on the god guys side.

Life was perfect.

The end.


End file.
